welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Emiline Williams
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Emiline Williams is a Pure-Blood witch of Irish and German descent. She is the daughter of Blair Von der Lusze and Nicholas Collins. Life Before Hogwarts She had a happy childhood being the firstborn she was spoiled. When she wanted something she got it, no matter what it was. Money was no object, there was enough to spare. Little Emiline was always the best dressed. Mutti made her something beautiful to wear often, and Emiline made the neighborhood brats look like homeless ragamuffins, even when they were dressed in their Sunday best. When her younger siblings Ciaran, Evony, and Ruby were born she noticed that she had begun to lose a significant amount of the power she had become used to in their smaller three person family dynamic. Ciaran came along when she was four, she was a tad dramatic in her reaction. She caused a total black out that was not easily fixed. There was nothing she could do to turn things around by the time Evony was born. She almost welcomed the birth of Ruby, she was nearly ten by that time wizarding school awaited. When her mother remarried she wanted no part of the blended household life that her mother and step-father were trying to force on the new family of 10. Her step-father Miles, and her mother Blair, attempted to successfully have his children, a grubby quadruple threat of David, Zach, Josh, and Micaela cohabitate with her children, a posh quartet of sophisticated beauties Emiline, Ciaran, Evony, and Ruby. They clashed for various reasons, one being that Miles and Blair have differences one would think a Muggle surgeon and a Fashion Designer could come to agree on. Classism. Miles is an active man, his children inherited that. Each and everyone of them are rather sporty, they do not mind sweat. Blair on the other hand, is the definition of luxurious. The woman is elegance in high heels, never with a hair out of place, her children share in this pursuit and conquest of an unattainable level of attractiveness. Durmstrang She began attending Durmstrang when she was eleven, Ciaran was seven, Evony six, and little Ruby was just a tiny little two year old. Being at Durmstrang was the happiest time in her life. Those memories are tainted since that time also happens to be the point when her parents marriage was beginning to show signs of weakness. The slow deterioration of her home life interfered with how she performed academically. Emiline was not a satisfactory student. She has always relied heavily on her looks for anything she may have wanted or needed. No one ever seemed to notice that she is, in fact, not that bright. She struggled early in school with spell work, in Transfiguration, and Charms classes. Herbology was no better when she steadfastly refused to participate if there was a possibility she might get dirty. She improved in Potions by the end of her years, easily able to follow instruction. Model Murderess Having moderate success as a child model, and some fashion and commercial work through her teenage years Emiline went straight to work, modeling that is. With nothing to tie her down she went at it full steam, she did not meet with the same accolades as her mother's family had, but she works steadily, and gets to travel the world doing it. She fell into the role of murderess during a unfortunate faux pas. An after party went a little too wild, and Emiline was forced to defend herself. She sent an ice pick through a man's head, deep into his left temple. It was a horrifying, and traumatic experience, but she loved it. The spatter of that man's blood on one of her favorite dresses awoke something inside of her. It also sparked an interest in photography. Emiline can pose perfectly, she can also take also take a perfect picture. Every once in a while she gets a shot that reminds her why she started in the first place. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |- |} |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Honest - Unsympathetic, Irascible, Egomaniacal, Manipulative Emiline is sort of a stuck up witch, but she is straightforward. If you do not want to know the truth do not ask Emiline. She takes after her mother with an ingrained blasé nature, but Emi has not yet mastered that same effortless ease that comes along with years of experience. She sometimes lacks emotional sensitivity, and she has a quick temper. She tends to figuratively blow up when things do not go according to plan, no matter how big or small a delay it may cause. She is rigid, and follows a tightly structured agenda. She has a detailed vision of what the future holds for her, she does not believe she can accomplish all of her tasks in a timely manner if random or spontaneous interruptions eat up what little time she has left. She is not a completely terrible person despite her many, many personality flaws. She is actually capable of a decent amount of altruism, of course there has to be a benefit to her in it. She can also be surprisingly nurturing, she did grow up with three younger siblings, though she did not spend a lot of her time caring for any of them. Appearance Anya Taylor-Joy Emiline is an exotic beauty, she has a mixture of features from both of her parents, and unlike her sisters, and her brother, she is breathtaking in a different light. Nevertheless, it has been said before that she can make a burlap sack look like a couture gown. She has a long, lean frame, and a pale white skin complexion probably inherited from the Irish genetics. She takes after her mother sharing with the matriarch of the family a stunning pair of big, beautiful, brown eyes. She also has long blonde/brown hair that she habitually dyes dark brown because she thinks brunettes are more intelligent, not to mention her natural yellow hair makes her standout from her siblings, and her father. Emiline lives for quality clothes, the more expensive the better. She does not like to lounge around in t-shirts, or even wear jeans, trousers, or shorts. She is a strong believer in femininity, and puts emphasis on this with her semi-formal style of dress. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Expiry Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Born in Germany Category:German Category:Irish Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:January Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Adult Character Category:Witch Category:Small Patronus Category:Birch Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand